


Study Buddies

by moonhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhan/pseuds/moonhan
Summary: An AU in which you and Han Jisung are friends and study together after school, which is great- until you start to feel things that could jeopardise your friendship.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> **This is the first thing I have ever posted anywhere, please leave constructive criticism if you have any, but go easy on me!! <3**

 

Han Jisung was annoying as fuck. He would not leave you alone. Ever since you’d helped him pick up his books after he’d tripped down the stairwell as you came out of science class, he’d bugged you constantly. ‘Accidentally’ standing in front of your locker after school, grabbing the seat next to yours when the time came to change seating plans in the biology class you share. He’d just transferred to your school, and didn’t seem to have many close friends. You once spotted him eating his lunch under a tree, alone, and in the middle of the field. While you felt bad for him, you were extremely introverted, and he seemed energetic and outgoing and you didn’t think you could deal with having a friend who would try and drag you to parties. You were very much mistaken though, as Jisung almost never left his house. You were delighted, when he asked to hang out with you, that he didn’t want to go to a club or a bar or anything of the sort. Instead, he asked to chill at your place and go over biology notes from class that day. You agreed immediately. You had no idea why, but your mouth spoke before your brain could comprehend the question. Nevertheless, you spent a couple of hours in your room, revising immunology together. That was the start of a friendship that been flourishing for almost a year, and for the first time you were grateful that he’d bugged you and followed you around.

 

But boy, was he a pain in the ass. He loved stealing glances of the trinkets and the books and the photographs and the ornaments that littered your room- everytime you agreed to study together at your place, he’d rummage around your room like it was a yard sale.

 

You spotted him out of the corner of your eye while trying to make notes.

"Please don’t touch that."

He’d picked something up from your shelf again, a snowglobe this time.

 

"It’s cute! Look there’s a tiny dog-"

"I KNOW!" You snapped. He quickly placed the ornament down and shuffled over to your desk. He peered over your left shoulder, his warm breath coating your neck. You leaned to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you going to do any work this time, or are you going to fuck about and then act disappointed when you fail the test next week?" You snapped.

"I’ll study…" He trails off, and shamefully returns to his side of the desk. Usually, he was attentive and hardworking, but today he was distracted to an unusual extent.

He stationed himself by your side and reached for his textbook, when you suddenly barred his arm. His eyes flicked up at yours, and he looked confused.

 

"What?" He furrowed his brows.

"Nothing." You loosened your grip.

"No, come on, what is it?"

…

"You seem stressed. You wanna call it a day?"

 

His face lit up. He loved when you were able to read his mind. You looked at him lovingly, and you got up from your seat, him mirroring your actions.


End file.
